It's all Greek to me
by hismysticmuse
Summary: Bella goes to her Psychology class on Valentines Day and her world changes forever. My O/S submission for the Countdown to VDay The Misplaced love Letter.. BxE M AU usual coupling.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author: Hismystic Muse** **Category: Stupid Cupid** **AU/ Cannon pairings/ M**

**A/N #1: As many of you know both of my computers crashed in the same week. I lost everything and just this week was able to get things up and running again and get access to all my stories to update. Kuddo's to the mister... so updates will be soon.. **

**This is my V-day one shot, link below… enjoy. **

It's All Greek to Me

"Eros is defined as the primordial god of sexual love and beauty. He was also worshipped as a fertility deity in Greek mythology and his equivalent in Roman mythology is Cupid. In _Theology_, Hesiod makes him a primordial god, while in other myths, he was said to be the son of the deities Aphrodite and Ares…"

The substitute's voice droned on about mythology as my eyelids fluttered closed. I knew that this lesson served a dual purpose, as it was Valentine's Day in psychology class, but all I could think about was how I had a lack of love interest to celebrate such a horrid day. That, and with my pixie best friend who was in a frenzy to find the perfect dress to wear to her 'he's-gonna-propose-tonight-I-just -know-it-or-I-won't-be-held-liable-for-the-violence-that-might-ensue' shopping excursion, an excursion I was told I was expected to be present for, this day was going to really suck.

Yay.

There was a rough clearing of a throat and I looked up to see the sub staring at me. I sat up in my chair slightly before he looked away. I looked at my notes and listened, "Eros is defined as sexual, intimate love in Greek mythology, whereas in Roman mythology, Cupid is desire. Worship of Eros was uncommon in early Greece, but eventually became a widespread practice…"

What? Sexual love or desire? Phsaw! I was apparently missing that part of my _Eros_ because Jake sure couldn't find it… or maybe he just didn't care to spend the time looking for it. That stupid fucker was all about himself and what he wanted. It was NEVER about me. That's why I could never really go all the way with him… And because of that, he didn't linger.

"Eros is also defined as the instinct for self- preservation…"

Ugh. Unfortunately, I have that in spades.

To make the breakup with Jacob easier to forget, I had agreed to let Alice set me up with her colleague, James. I thought it was an actual date but apparently he was under the impression that he was there to take me out and then "relieve some of the sexual tensions that kept me so uptight." I was less than impressed and didn't take him up on his offer. Unfortunately for me, he was not used to hearing no; therefore, he pursued me relentlessly. The situation eventually ended violently… And then with a restraining order. What Alice didn't know about James was that he turned out to have stalker tendencies and had a restraining order against him from another girl in a different state. I shuddered at the memory of that little disaster.

Since then, Alice was fired from matchmaking.

After Jacob and James, I was reluctant to play the field. I carefully declined any dates and definitely was not interested in any random hookups or one night stands. Alice was put-off by my behavior, but our other friend, Rose, said that it was "an engrained and necessary defense mechanism to deter the assholes that were only looking for a warm place to temporarily deposit their peen." I tended to agree with her.

"In psychoanalytic theory, Eros psychoanalysis is the instincts for self-preservation, pleasure, and procreation, and is considered as a group..."

Yawn. I am not even going there.

I watched the substitute turn and write on the board. He seemed to have unusual little curls to his hair, his body lithe, and he moved almost regally. There was something odd about him. Even his handwriting seemed strange too, but whatever moment of familiarity about him was fleeting.

"You're assignment…" the substitute said loudly as he turned around. He paused for dramatic effect as his creepy eyes flicked across the room at various students before darting and locking straight at me. I quickly looked away. "…is to find a partner in class to hypothesize, research, and formulate opinions based on the definitions and mythology of Eros. It is suggested that you should include social practices and superstitions, such as the proverbial Valentine's Day. Include viewpoints and any personal history pertinent to the topic into your outline. And please refrain from contributing any crude or obscene language or scenarios. The outline will be due on Monday, your collective paper, Friday."

Wh- what?

What did he say? Partner up? Add viewpoints and personal histories?

It seems privacy is becoming somewhat of a mythology as well…

My head was spinning as I started looking around the classroom and noticed everyone had already starting to move around, whispering to their neighbors to partner up, and I felt instantly at a loss since I didn't know anyone and didn't even take the time to try.

I searched for a potential partner, but they all chatted happily, looking past me as if I was invisible.

"Those without partners please raise your hands." The substitute said with a smirk.

I timidly raised my hand, seeing a few others. I looked at the others, but they seemed to partner up right before my eyes and as they did, they lowered their hands. Within moments there were just two of us left: a guy on the opposite side of the room, and me.

"You two can be partners," the substitute said with a devious smile. He was pointing to me with one hand and the other guy before he dismissed the class and everyone moved happily out of the classroom.

I felt nervous. I collected my things slowly before making my way through the isle towards my partner who was loading up his own back pack. When he looked up at me I stumbled on something imperceptible and rolled my eyes in frustration before righting myself.

Well! At least I showed him that I am inept right away! Now he wouldn't have the excuse that he didn't know better.

"Hey," I said as I began to flush. I gazed up at him from under my shield of hair and gasped when I finally saw him up close.

He was beautiful.

He gave me a curt nod in greeting as he stared at me under long, dark lashes with his almond-shaped and dark, glaring eyes. I fidgeted as I took in the wide, kissable lips and the rigid jaw that was enhanced with a hint of shadowy whiskers. And his hair! His bronze locks were pulled and finger-fucked so much that they stuck out in every direction. His sex hair owned me and my fingers twitched to pull myself to it and hold that mouth to mine and taste him.

I bet he tastes like sunshine.

"You look like you could be Eros yourself." I gasped and covered my treacherous mouth and mentally face-palmed myself. Mr. Sunshine's glare narrowed even further and his full lips were reduced to two hard lines.

I bet he thought me certifiable.

I collected myself quickly. "Hi, I'm sorry… my mouth gets ahead of me sometimes. I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I held out my hand with a smile.

He didn't return my smile, though. I caught a slight movement and glanced down to see Edward release the tight fists he was making, only to recoil them in again.

I took a step back. Maybe I was too close and he had personal space issues… or maybe he was angry or annoyed that he was stuck with me as a partner. I didn't know, but I would do just about anything to get him to stop glaring at me.

I pulled the hair out of my face and began to fidget. "Ok well, this is awkward… umm… we can work on our own… I guess."

I moved to turn away and find a rock to climb under when I felt a slight burn of electricity on my shoulder. It was gone in an instant, but when I stilled and looked back at him, he was holding up his hand to shake.

"Edward."

I smiled, reaching to shake his hand and felt a large electric shock. "Charmed, just Edward." Then I gave him a straight face keeping eye contact. I am sure he could use a bit of his own medicine and I wanted him to know I wasn't afraid of him. "Should we get started?"

I released his hand. But when Edward remained silent and his lips made that stupid thin line again, I turned and started to walk away. I didn't need this shit! I didn't know what he was playing at or if toying with me was funny to him, but I wasn't going to wait for his answer because, at this point, my shopping trip with Alice was looking pretty fucking good. I opened the classroom door and walked out, uncaring if he was going to be a dick, be offended, or whatever.

I heard the door swing open, but I was already walking as quickly as I could down the sidewalk toward the parking lot. I vaguely heard someone following behind me, but if he was, he was making no effort to catch up.

I bet he was one of those guys… you know, the ones that walk ten feet behind so he's not really associated with you… yeah. I knew this game.

He was not going to make me feel like a freak. I don't care if he's fucking hot! He obviously has issues. I don't care about his sex hair or dark hazel eyes or even those white-knuckled hands that I'd like to see holding my hands up over my head while he fucks me.

I flushed at the thought…

Oh, crap! What if it was me? What if I smell bad?

I was almost positive I didn't smell. I may or may not have smelled myself to make sure.

Gah! He was giving me such anxiety and paranoia. The nerve of some people!

I stopped and twisted on the balls of my feet toward him. Edward's stopped too, though he didn't say anything. He looked quickly down at his feet with a slight flush over his face, which was quite curious, but I wasn't going to take the time thinking about it.

"So are you new or something?" I pulled my bag higher on my shoulder and leaned my weight onto my right foot and watched him expectantly.

"Earth to Edward!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face but only his eyebrow rose. I think he was doing this shtick on purpose to get a reaction out of me. "You suck at answering simple questions."

He laughed a little.

"Are you a mute or something? I heard you say you're name. So you do talk. Or maybe you just don't want to talk to me…" I narrowed my eyes on him.

Edward shook his head in the negative chuckling. Fucker.

"Fine. I don't have time for this shit. Find another fucking partner."

I turned on my heel, my hair following like a whip as it hit me in the face. I started walking away briskly, digging out my keys as the anger coursed through me.

I didn't hear him behind me.

I felt the burn of his touch, halting me with a sharp intake of breath before I felt the warmth of his breath at my ear. "I speak quite fluently, actually. Which language would you prefer? Greek, _Ómorfi__̱__ kopéla pou mou goi__̱__téf__̱__sei. Eímai se mia apó__̱__leia to__̱__n léxeo__̱__n._ Or maybe French? Je tiens à vous toucher le visage de porcelaine pour voir si vous êtes réel ou un ange envoyé du ciel pour moi."

I think my mouth popped open a little and there may or may not have been drool.

Edward moved around to me. Close. Too close.

"I like riling you."

His body twisted around mine and I followed as if in a dance.

"I am not new," he whispered. His hands were close to my face and his fingers touched my hair, tucking some behind my ear. My eyes fluttered shut. "And I don't suck… but I hope you will."

I took in a sharp breath, seeing the slight bounce in his step as he walked away. He was moving towards the cars in the parking lot. I saw my truck and next to it was a shiny silver Volvo. Edward stopped at the Volvo's driver side door.

Edward laughed at my frozen stature and then said, "Come on, Bella. I'll drive."

IAGtM

Sitting in his car, being so close to him and having the ability to take in his intoxicating smell was making it hard to think. Edward was not much of a talker, it seemed, and when he did, it seemed to affect me in the most embarrassing ways. It was as if he spoke in innuendos and I was still unsure what he had said to me in those languages. And it wasn't as if I was going to be able to look them up later because there were too many words to recall. He had such a nice smirk when he offered to drive that I couldn't help to jump up and down in my brain a little at that little curve of his lip and the velvety voice that teased my senses. I didn't understand why he didn't speak more often. I swear I could listen to him read the phone book. But to be perfectly honest, I'd rather rack up some debt and call him if he was a phone sex operator.

"I asked where you wanted to go, Bella."

"Hmm? Oh! Umm…" The wheels started to turn in my head. Maybe I could make this into some kind of day research project date. "I was thinking we could go somewhere specific to learn more about Eros, the psychology and mythology. Like a museum or something. And then maybe get some Greek food…"

Edward's contentment instantly reversed and his hands coiled over the steering wheel tightly. So tightly he had those white knuckles again. With one glace at his face, I could see knitted eyebrows shielding his glare.

I started to scoff pathetically. "It was just an idea! Let's just go to the library to research."

Edward's grip loosened at once, but his body language was telling me that maybe he was warring within himself for some kind of control. Why else would he have such unwarranted anger or frustration?

"No, the museum is a good idea. We can start there."

His lack of enthusiasm killed my happy dance.

"Seriously, though. I have plans anyway and I am sure you do too. And this assignment and partnership was put on us quite suddenly, so we could just Wiki Eros. No worries. Just take me back to my car, please."

I save him a slight pained smile before I turned and looked out the window. The little orbs of lighted water seemed so happy outside the car. I envied them. Edward's mood was disheartening to me. One moment he was pissy, then smirking, then frowning, flirting, and then back to pissy. I was starting to get whiplash.

With a sigh from Edward, the car veered off to a gravelly part of the road.

I felt my anxiety heighten as I took in my present circumstances. I was alone with a virtual stranger, in his car, and I hadn't even bothered to tell anyone where I was going or who I was with. I didn't even know his last name.

What happened to my self-preservation when I was with Edward?

"What are you doing? Why'd you pull over?" I eyed the latch on the car door. Though I knew they were automatic locks, recalling hearing that distinct click. But how was I going to get away? There was a seat belt, the latch, and then Edward himself. He was so close. And so much bigger than me…

"I am sorry, Bella. I reacted poorly. We should go to the museum and then develop our notes on our own time."

I gave him a slight nod.

"What's your last name, Edward?"

"What?" He smiled. "Why?"

"Cause I want to leave Alice your name and where we're going just in case…" _You kidnap me and use me as your personal sex slave._

He let out a laugh, "It is Cullen. My name is Edward Cullen."

IAGtM

With a few taps on Edward's navigation thing, we realized there was a lack of Greek mythology museums in Seattle so we settled on the Seattle Art Museum, which was currently touring Roman and Greek Art from the Louvre while the Louvre was reinstalling their Roman Galleries.

I was quiet excited about this, even if Edward wasn't. He was back to brooding and the playfulness and innuendos were gone just as quickly as they appeared.

As soon as he turned off the car, I had my seatbelt off and was out walking briskly through the slight sprinkles. I bought my ticket as to not cause any more contemptuous reaction from Edward, then opened the door and held it that way for him. I gave him a sly smile but he must have missed it in his glowering. His head shook, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's go look at some art!" I said happily, before moving away from him. I knew he'd prefer it that way based on his earlier behavior so I took my time looking at each painting.

I took random notes on pieces I would have to look up online for more information. I didn't want to have to rely on Edward. He was probably going to distance himself from me and this assignment as soon as the work was turned in.

Soon I found what I was looking for. I stood staring at a beautiful painting by Francois Gerard from 1798. The scene depicted Psyche sitting on a rock, with flowers at her feet, as her iridescent linens curled around her waist, draping her legs. Her arms were crossing her torso, exposing her breasts. She seemed deep in thought as Cupid, perhaps, was going to place his arms around her and kiss her forehead. The dark clouds seemed to be breaking up in the background and there were rolling hills lined with bushes and trees on the horizon.

"It's beautiful," I said, as I heard Edward step next to me.

"It is."

I just nodded.

"There's something familiar about him, though." I squinting, trying to get a better look at Cupid's face. But who he reminded me of had escaped me.

I then noticed that Cupid's leg was hitched high, touching the outside of her thigh, and that he was completely naked apart from his wings and bow satchel. It felt erotic staring at such a sight with Edward.

"I agree with it seeming familiar. Perhaps it's just that you've seen this painting before?"

I nodded. It was possible.

"It's a very interesting piece, I think."Edward's voice was back in my ear. "It's like they can be intimate without touching each other."

He must have turned his head towards me because I felt his breath on my neck before a shudder coursed through my body.

I cleared my throat.

Edward seemed to take a deep breath in. Maybe he was smelling me or something…

"So what do you think this painting portrays, Bella? Is this lust? Is it love?"

"This is Psyche and Cupid so I think in this portrait would be _love_. It portrays their love."

"But Cupid is defined, portrayed, and worshipped as lust and desire." Edward's lips barely touched the crook of my neck. "Didn't you pay attention in class?"

I felt the vibration from his chuckle go right through me and land in the apex of my thighs. I had never felt so alive. I was a live wire and he seemed to be the conductor.

"You-" I cleared my throat. "You could have both love and lust."

"If you say so." Edward moved away from me.

IAGtM

We took notes on the painting and several others that the museum provided before my stomach started to protest further research.

"I think it's time we go. I really should get something to eat before I have to go look at dresses."

"Ah. You're getting married."

I scoffed with a snort. It was embarrassing and I felt the blood rush to my face, leaving me feeling overheated. I could use the misty air outside to calm me, but we both stood there by the exit.

"That would definitely be a no. But I am supposed to be helping a friend pick out a dress. She is expecting to get engaged tonight."

"I see." Edward had his glare back in full force. I was having trouble reading him. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed I had other plans because he wanted to continue this research or if I was keeping him from something or someone.

"I am sure you have plans, anyway. It is Valentine's Day after all."

"No plans."

I flushed a little with a smile, but inside I was jumping up and down.

"Oh, well… I could cancel my plans. Researching is far more important than dress shopping for me." I laughed throwing my hands in the air. "Actually, you'd be saving me a lot of grief. I would be in your debt."

Edward smiled slightly before his lips were straight lined again, but I could still see a hint of the curl on the side of his mouth. I wanted to stick my tongue in that little curl. I wonder what he thought so dubious. He seemed to murmur something and I looked at him as we exited out of the museum.

He had murmured, "indebted", and I quickly recalled my last words.

_Gah! I basically told him I would be in his debt? I wonder what he thinks about such a statement. He seems so literal that he may have ideas on what he considers payment._

_It's a figure of speech! That's all. I am sure he took it as such._

"So? What's the plan? Take me to my car or do I need to make a phone call?"

His eyes were shining bright. "It's up to you."

IAGtM

I had texted Alice and got her signature disgruntled response, and allowed Edward to drive wherever he wanted to go. But now we sat in the parking lot of _Delphi _and I was internally freaking out. It was a posh new restaurant which was a museum in and of itself. It showcased artifacts and artwork that depicted Greek Gods while serving the most elite of society. It was not a place that I could or should go in wearing the sweater, jeans, and vans I was currently donning.

"You're taking me to Delphi? On Valentine's Day? We'll never get in, Edward and even if we could, we can't go dressed like this!"

I gestured between the both of us, but I was really just meaning me. I couldn't embarrass him looking like I was. He could get away with it because beautiful people get away with stuff all of the time. But not me.

Edward smirked as his eyes traveled slowly over my body.

"I think you look beautiful, Bella."

I think I snorted. It was not my best moment. "Seriously, I was thinking Guido's Gyro's not _Delphi_."

"Have you been here before?" His eyes lingered over my face.

_Was this guy insane?_ "This! This is hardly in my budget."

"Well, it's in mine and you look beautiful. Let's go."

Edward was out of the car before I registered what he had said and was opening my door as if he was suddenly trying to portray a perfect gentleman. I whispered a thank you, still in shock. I vaguely felt him take up my arm. I wasn't sure what had changed in him.

The door man opened the door as soon as Edward and I walked up, which I thought very odd. Maybe he knew the owners or something? That would explain how at ease he was in going into the restaurant.

"After you," he whispered in that sex voice right up against my ear.

I may or may not have swooned right then as I murmured another thank you.

My jacket was hastily removed, making me feel naked. The hostess was watching me warily, until Edward moved in close to me. She beamed at him and in that moment I knew something was up. He either knew people or was the "it" person, but unfortunately, I didn't have my phone to Google Edward Cullen right at that moment.

Stupid lack of self-preservation!

I felt a tingling where his hand touched my lower back as he gestured me where to go. He was leading me from behind with soft caresses and pressure and I was concentrating on his touch so much that I hardly noticed the other patrons.

We stopped at two closed doors in the back of the restaurant. When the door was opened and we walked through, I couldn't help myself from feeling totally flabbergasted. On the wall, there was a large mosaic of the Cupid and Psyche painting. It had a steady stream of water that flowed and collected into a large, seemingly ancient basin. It was more beautiful than its inspiration painting and I couldn't help but stare at it.

I scoffed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think the painting was painted after this mosaic."

I turned toward Edward, who had again adopted a serious stature. His eyes moved over me with some confusion or maybe awe.

"It was."

I gasped, then turned to look more intently at the mosaic. "Well, it's beautiful."

"You're table is ready, _Mr. Cullen_," a masculine voice said behind us.

Edward moved away but his hand put pressure on my back. I knew he wanted me to move with him, and absentmindedly, I moved to follow him.

The table sat alone, adorned with gold plates and red linens, in the middle of the room. The red seemed to match the draping of fabric that framed the mosaic and the widows.

"This is just beautiful, Edward." I gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, my Bella. I was hoping you would like it."

"I do."

Edward smirked at my words and I couldn't help but blush.

Menu's were opened and placed in front of us, but I couldn't read any of the words as they were in Greek.

"I can't read the menu." I bit my lip as I looked up. I was met with an intent stare from Edward. Maybe he was watching me before I looked up.

He moved over the table to pull the lock of hair that fell forward and gave me a slight smile. "I thought a sampler would be best to try many different types of entrees and this restaurant has the best ambrosia, so perhaps we could finish with that."

I couldn't contain my excitement as I beamed at him.

Edward smirked and sat back in his chair. His elbows rested on the arm rests and he pressed his fingertips together. "So tell me about yourself, Bella."

I was back to biting my lip. "Like what?"

"Start with your family."

"Oh, well… it's just me here. My dad lives in Forks, which isn't that far away and my mother is a free spirit of sorts. She always seems to be seeking inspiration or to be inspired."

Edward choked on the wine he was sipping and I scrutinized his behavior. "Is something funny?"

"I apologize, Bella. My mind had gotten away from me for a moment. Please continue."

I nodded.

"She was an astronomer, I think, last I heard. But I am not sure where she is and I haven't heard from her since I was little."

Edward nodded then murmured, "Urania."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said Urania. In Greek mythology, one of the nine daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne was Urania. Urania, the 'celestial' one, was considered the muse of astronomy."

"Oh." _Duh. Of course he'd relate my story to mythology! It was why we were here_. "You seem to know a lot about Greek mythology."

Edward smirked. "You could say that."

The waiter came in and placed food on our table. I glanced up to thank him but my mouth popped open. I looked at the mosaic and then the waiter.

"What's going on, Edward?"

"What do you mean?" His devilish grin was back but instead of being intriguing, it was irritating.

"Don't even try it. I am not so obtuse as to not put all of this together!"

"What do you think you have put together?" Edward's smile widened.

"The substitute in Psychology class looks like the Cupid from the painting, which what… just happens to look like our waiter? The impromptu report which was assigned on Valentine's Day by said Cupid and partnered with you by him." I mimicked the hand gesture that the sub made at both us when he paired us up. "And why haven't I seen you in class before, Edward? Cause I would have noticed you- as would have every other female! And _Delphi_? What does that even mean?"

"Oracle." He said, deadpanned.

I leaned back, crossing my arms across my chest. "Of course."

"Just as your best friend is… an oracle."

"What?"

"You're best friend, Pythia, my priestess, or as you know her… Alice."

My mouth popped open in shock and then closed tightly in anger as things started falling into place and things that had seemed off seemed to explain themselves. How she basically set me up with jerks and how she single handedly caused my distaste in dating. How she seemed overly astute at times or annoyingly ambiguous.

_That little conniving bitch! She set me up after all!_

"So, Cupid?"

"Likes to play with the humans."

"Yeah, well... Cupid is stupid if he thinks that he can just intervene in my life. I can't believe how all of this was set up!"

My mind spinned with thoughts of my past ten years knowing Alice and Roselie. Both seem to have popped into my life as my mother easily popped right out. And she was a Muse? Edward knew her- knows her?

But now I was thinking about everyone in my life. What was my father? What was Rosalie, if anything, since Alice is some Grecian priestess oracle?

What was Edward?

I glared at him in scrutiny. "Why did you act so strange before, in the class and at the museum?"

"I feel uncomfortable on Earth but Eros and Psyche, and Alice refused to bring you to me. I could have made them, suppose. But I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to at least try to be what you needed. It was easier than I thought it would be. Once I got used to it."

I nodded. I could appreciate how difficult it would be for him. Wait…. What? What was I thinking? What isn't he saying? What was he… exactly?

The door opened and in walked the offending small pixie-like oracle. Alice wore a deep fuchsia robe that tied around her waist with the traditional gold cording. The color played with her vibrant green eyes and made her black spiky hair stand out. She fluttered over to the table shyly at least giving the impression to seem humble. I knew better.

"Are you mad?"

"Furious."

"Aww, don't be like that! How else do you think I could do all this?" Her hands flittered over her head.

"This is the restaurant you wanted to open?"

She beamed, nodding vigorously. "It's amazing isn't it? And I guess you met Eros… and probably Psyche."

"Pysche?"

"Oh, she played the hostess. Everyone was amazing. Even your mom thought so."

She beamed, nodding as if to convince me to smile, but I felt my heart clench in my throat. "You know my mother?"

She nodded vigorously. "She saw how sad you were. She said you needed to see the light and I agreed. But Mr. Sunshine here," she laughed, "as you so ironically named him, is-"

"Alice-" Edward sneered.

_Mr. Sunshine? How did she know I called him that?_ This was getting too weird. "Tell me, Edward."

Edward glared down at his plate then looked at up at me. "I did. But you didn't seem to notice the inflection."

"Then tell me again!"

"Your mother is Urania." He reached forward and I felt the electric rush go straight through me when he touched me. "As I said, in Greek mythology, she was one of the nine daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne. Urania, the 'celestial' one, is considered the muse of astronomy. Hence her avid interest and pursuit of inspiration…"

He left me a moment to consider his words. "I was one of the Muse's daughters?"

I got a curt nod.

"Oh. I guess you're not the Adonis everyone portrays you as." I snickered, shoving some of the food in my mouth. This is too much. This is all too much.

"More like Apollo."

"I don't see the resemblance." I remained expressionless, but Edward guffawed with his head cocked back. It was the happiest I had seen him all day.

Edward leaned forward, still chuckling, and picked up some bread, dipping it into a sauce of some sort. "You're taking this better than I thought."

"I knew she would!" Alice piped in, clapping.

"Go!" We both shouted at the same time.

We watched her flutter away happily, and then she disappeared behind the curtains.

I bit at my lip and looked up at Edward. "So what do you want with me?"

Edward's eyes moved very slowly over my body.

"You said love and lust is possible."

I nodded, flushing. "I did."

He leaned forward. His stare was intense. Too intense. "I'd like to know if that is true."

"How? Is this all even possible?"

"Dessert!" Eros came in carrying a tray. "Artemis knows your intentions, Apollo," he snickered, laying the ambrosia on the table. "Someone's in trouble-" he taunted.

Edward stiffened.

"Artemis?"

"Or Victoria, as she calls herself here. But yes, my twin sister is Artemis. She doesn't necessarily approve, not that she has any say, anyway."

Edward took the pudding-like dessert into a bowl and laid it in front of me. "I won't change you Bella." Edward's body froze as if he was a statue. His alabaster skin seemed to glow in the light.

"Change me?"

"It's your choice. But I want to try. Try _love_. I've had lust. I want to try love and lust with you, but I won't change you."

I took in his words. _What was he asking me, exactly?_

"But I am human."

Edward smirked. "Not entirely." He pushed the desert forward. "But, it's your choice."

_Suuuuure it is_. He was being very persistent by pushing the desert at me. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and stared at the desert.

It wasn't like I was walking away from anything that special…

I looked at Edward. "Are you sure you want me? I mean… You can have anyone you want-"

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella."

I smiled timidly as I picked up the spoon, knowing Alice was watching behind the curtain as well as stupid Cupid.

I spooned the pudding onto the spoon and quickly put it up to my lips. With my eyes watching Edward, I smelled the pudding. I was disappointed that it didn't smell. I thought it would have a citrus smell.

I put the spoon in my mouth. At first it didn't seem to have a taste other than a very bland honey or sugar water. I swallowed, feeling the warmth trickle down my throat. It felt amazing at first, and then it started to burn.

"Take another bite Bella," Edward said. His face was rigid and his hair seemed all fiery. My hands clutched my throat as I struggled to breath. The burning thrashed through me.

"Another bite, Bells. You can do this." Alice was suddenly there. She seemed impossibly more vibrant. "Everything is going to be fine. I can see that!"

I nodded and spooned another spoonful of the ambrosia.

"Go on… put it in your mouth."

I forced my mouth open, feeling traitorous to my own body, but swallowed it down. My face grew hot, my eyes wide and my hand was clenching my throat so hard that it would definitely look as if I was being strangled.

I looked at Edward. He was a bright yellow, glowing. I was clearly hallucinating.

Maybe this was death_._

The last thing I remember was Alice sticking me with a needle and then everything went black.

IAGtM

There was satin below me. I could feel the crisp cool way it caressed my skin. It was amazing. I moaned, stretching with a smile. Sometimes it feels good just to lay in bed and stretch. I should think of doing it more often.

"You look like a cat, Isabella."

A velvet voice made me open my eyes. I seemed to be in one of those Parthenon things that I saw in _Gladiator_or something.

"Welcome to _Delphi_. Welcome home."

My eyes widened as I looked at Edward. He was naked and walking confidently toward me. I saw that he was erect. I swallowed and quickly looked up at his eyes. They were gold liquid orbs that seemed to be staring intently at me.

"Edward?"

His arm reached forward and I reached to grasp it. He easily pulled me to my feet.

I was dressed in a light blue silk dress with similar golden adornments that Edward had around his neck.

"You're beautiful, Isabella."

I felt myself flush.

"How does it feel to be immortal?" He smirked. He pulled me to him and I could feel his hardness flush with me, hard and hot. I swallowed at my nerves. Maybe I should tell him how inexperienced I am… maybe not.

"First…" The back of his hand touched lightly over my cheek. I felt the electricity instantly. "…we are going to practice love." His hand trickled down over my neck and landed over my pebbled breast. With a sharp intake of breath, my body struggled to stand, yet his hand remained in place.

"Can I try something, Bella?"

I nodded my head but my cells seemed to be pin-balling inside my body.

Carefully, his head moved closer to mine. His eyes gauged my reaction before they closed and he kissed me. I felt the instant shock of our touch, the warmth of his lips as they moved over mine. I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around him, knotting my fingers through my hair and held him to me. I opened my mouth to allow him entrance when his lip licked at mine.

He tasted divine! I couldn't help but wrap my body around his, feeling his length as it sought entrance. I moaned loudly, feeling his muscles moving under my hands as they traveled over his back.

He moaned and panted. His hands suddenly were on my hips, seeking the hem of my dress.

"Just rip it," I said, breaking the kiss and relishing the way his lips felt moving down my neck. His hands clutched the fabric; the sounds of the silk ripping seemed to echo through the temple. I gasped, now fully exposed and under his scrutiny.

"Beautiful," he murmured. He picked me up before he lowered me onto the bed.

He supported his weight with his thick muscular arms, his eyes locked on mine. "I need you, Bella. More than I've ever needed anyone."

I smiled, tears forming in my eyes as I nodded my head.

Edward grinned brightly for a moment before his mouth tasted the flesh of my neck. He seemed to be sucking more than kissing, with small nips from his sharp teeth. I felt as if he was claiming me. Making me his.

"Oh," I gasped when his fingers pulled at the thin panties. His fingers found entrance as they flicked and circled my clit.

I felt him pull back.

"I want to see." He said as he tore the thin remaining fabric from my body. Fingers once again found themselves inside me as he flicked my clit with the other hand. I had never felt so much stimulation and by body started to convulse, then his mouth was there, tasting me, licking feverishly as my body shuddered.

I may have grabbed his bronze hair and held him there, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead I felt his finger move out of my body before he pushed in two.

"Oh, fuck!"

Edward laughed as he pumped vigorously. Then he leaned over and started to kiss my stomach. Soft, wet kisses lingered over my ribs, but I gasped when he sucked in my nipple.

I felt his fingers exit my body.

He positioned himself over me. I could feel the head of his cock touching me as my heart beat wildly.

"Are you ready?"

This was all so surreal. I felt as if my life had been turned upside down and then once it was righted, all of the players had changed. I was daughter of a muse. I was besties with an Oracle, and my boyfriend, I guess you could call him, is a Greek god. Apollo, actually.

But was I ready?

I made my decision right then. I wanted this life. I wanted eternity with Edward.

"I am ready." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to me. I craved his kiss.

Edward kissed me as he carefully pushed himself inside me slowly, letting me get used to his size for a moment. Then I felt him surge forward and with a gasp, I felt the pain. It was short and acute, but he didn't seem to let it linger. He swiftly pulled out and pushed in, his face crumpled and worried.

"I'm fine. Keep going." I swirled circles over his back with my fingertips as his body seemed to shiver. I liked the effect I seemed to have on him. It made me feel powerful.

Edward pushed in and pulled out of me over and over again. I felt the pressure of his weight, but it was comfortable and I felt the thickness of his cock each time it pushed inside me. It was as if he was trying to get it in there deeper with each thrust and my body, embarrassing as it was, reacted to him with moans, sighs, gasps, and shudders. I didn't know how much more I could take. It seemed too much.

My fists recoiled in my long hair as I pulled on it, my body stretching and thrashing, each of my nerves were shot and I couldn't see Edward over me, I could only see the blackness of the abyss I found myself in. I felt my body as it milked Edward's cock as I orgasmed. I felt his hot skin, his tight muscles contracting as he pulsed inside me.

It was amazing. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

Edward's body fell over me for a moment, breathing hard. His face landed over my neck and then he bit me.

My body instantly recoiled, clutching his cock tightly within me as he gasped and began to push in deeper. My hands were on his back, his arms wrapping tightly around my shoulders and as if he was in a fever, he began his ministrations again. My body just took him in.

I first felt his love and now his lust.

"Oh, fuck Bella!" He gasped, his body growing impossibly harder as I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I had never felt this way before. My nerves were writhing as my body was connected with his.

It was mere moments before my body stiffened and pulsed. I welcomed the dark bliss that awaited me. I welcomed the nerves that rejoiced over my skin, making me feel delicate and sensitive.

All too soon, the feeling subsided and I realized that Edward was thrashing over me; his stomach muscles were tight with the pressure of his release. It was coming and I welcomed it.

His body slightly withdrew before I felt him push forward, his cock pulsing again and again until he was spent.

We were both gasping trying to catch our breaths as he moved us to the top of the bed without breaking our union.

He kissed my tender neck where he had bit me before he laid on his pillow. I smiled, just staring at him and felt happy as he stared at me, softly touching my face as if he was in awe. I was no longer worried about our future or what it would entail. I was just living in this moment, too afraid to wake if it was just a dream.

The thought worried me.

I bit my lip and Edwards eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is it my love?"

"I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here with you."

It was a moment of insecurity that threatened my bliss.

Edward reached forward and pinched my cheeks.

"Ow!" My fingers rubbed at the spot he had pinched.

"See? It's not a dream. We have eternity together." I smiled brightly as he sighed, lightly moving his finger over the contours of my face. My hair was splayed over the pillow. "You don't know how long I've waited for you," he spoke quietly. He stayed inside me playing with a lock of my hair and I beamed because I was at a loss for words. My emotions were unstable and sensitive.

He hitched my leg over his and I finally felt peace, the peace I didn't know I was missing.

We laid there sharing soft caresses and slight smiles before we finally fell asleep holding each other.

**A/N: I am taking creative license with this O/S. I don't presume to be an expert in Mythology, languages, or Psychology. This story was meant to be for fun and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Greek to English translation: "Beautiful girl you have me captivated. I am at a loss of words."**

**French to English translation: "I wish to touch your porcelain face to see if you are real or an angel sent to me from Heaven."**

***Eros definitions borrowed from Encarta Online Dictionary**

**Some has asked if I will continue this… probably someday but it won't be BxE.. I do have some ideas for it but with 3 other stories I am working on… 2 kids and a neglected husband… I will try to be quick with it.**

**You can see this story, many other amazing stories, and a story collaboration by most of the authors at: **http:/www (dot) fanfiction(dot)net/s/6618121/2/Countdown_to_VDay_The_Misplaced_love_Letter

**My part is below:**

I dropped my head into my hands, thoroughly exhausted and needing a shower to relieve the tension of the weekend and from being in such close proximity to Bella. I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, but it didn't help. I still smelled her soft scent. I could see her eyes, dark and forceful, and how they moved around the room taking everything in. Her body was such an energy, luring me to come closer as her siren voice tortured my mind and made my body react in the most inappropriate ways.

I turned on the shower, listening to the splashing water. The noise was soothing to my nerves, but the light was harsh; so I quickly turned it off, leaving only the ambient glow of the nightlight. Carefully, I stepped in the shower and reached out my hand into the falling water. When I closed my eyes, I was instantly propelled into Rivendell and imagining its verdant colors reminiscent of Washington's lush rainforest and the shower's water touching my palm became the cascading waterfalls.

_She laid there before me._

_Her body was lithe and beautiful covered in silver silk which draped iridescently over her pale curves as she lay in the lush, thick moss. Bella's head tilted to the side as her dark eyes watched my movements curiously. I could see her pointed ears peeking though her curly, thick, mahogany hair as a beam of light danced over her headpiece with each slight movement._

_The vision of my elf made me instantly erect._

"_Elen síla lumenn'omentielvo, Edward.__Im ten' lle amin." (A star shines at the hour of our meeting, Edward.__I have been waiting for you.)_

_I shivered._

_Shaking with nerves and need, I felt my erection pulse as I moved towards her. "Bein Bella Alph, lîn__Edan__sinome."(Beautiful Bella Swan, your man is here.)_

_She smiled as she moved her hands slowly up her body, pulling up the silk and causing it to bunch up around her hips, just above her core. "Uma,_ _am'lle esta eller, nan' sii' Im lle e' amin," Bella pouted. (Yes, yet you stand there, when I need you inside me.)_

I moaned, and braced my hand against the wall, imagining how she would taste as her tongue swirled around mine.

_I took in a deep breath and shook my head with a coy smile. I wanted this to last, to take my time. "Nîn lambe, yeste' im a' miqula lle… a' anto meleth nîn_ _e' lambe." (My love, first I want to kiss you… to taste your tongue in my mouth.)_

_I moved slowly towards her mouth with a smile. I wanted her to anticipate my touch. I curved my hand over her cheek before I moved toward closer. I licked my lips, needing them to be wet and soft. Finally, my lips touched hers, and I watched her eyes flutter closed. My lips moved with her, coaxing her to allow me entry._

_Her mouth opened to mine with a soft moan, and it was music to my ears. I couldn't help but deepen the kiss, moving my body to be flush with hers as I felt her hands softly touching my muscular back._

_She broke our kiss to pant softly, catching her breath. I moved swiftly, kissing down her neck. Soft words whispered in my ear, "Amin mela sut lle miqula amin, Edward." (I love how you__kiss me, Edward.)__Then she moaned._

_It made me insane._

_My body encompassed hers.__I couldn't help but push my erection forward, seeking the warmth of her lush body. But her silky dress proved to be an obstacle in my quest.__I pulled her up from her waist as I kissed her collar bone, pulled down her dress, and was rewarded with the swollen curve of her breast. I kissed it reverently before I got to her taut nipple. My tongue curled around it before I sucked the pebbled nipple in, and was rewarded with Bella's gasp._

_I felt her soft hands clutching my hard cock, and my body stiffened as she tested my resolve; but after a stilled moment, I felt more at ease, more in control._

_My lips touched her plump mouth again as my hands gripped her hair. I felt the need to hold her to me as my hips reached to find hers. Without moving away, I pulled at her dress, needing to feel her, my hands twisting over her torso, down her legs and cupping her ass._

_My fingertips lightly touched her taut nipples which pebbled under her dress from my touch. One was still moist from my mouth, and I enjoyed the sight. It was as if I had momentarily left my mark on her._

Panting in the warm vapor, I envisioned her mouth encompassing the thick head of my cock as I palmed the length. With a groan, my legs buckled as my fingers pulled the skin taut then loose over and over as the tapping of the water added friction in a frustrating dance of nerves.

_Water cascaded over Bella's body, and I gently pulled her hair away from her face. Her torso was still disrobed, exposing her breasts as she kneeled before me, ready and wanting to worship my cock with deep pulls, wanting to suck me in._

_Her dark eyes were hungry for my cock._

I pumped faster, my whole body coiling as the pressure started to build. My breath was coming in and out in sharp pants, and I couldn't help the moans coming out of me.

_Petite hands touched me lightly as my head fell forward in ecstasy. Bella's face was at my torso now as her wide eyes lingered over my face and body. I could tell she wanted me, needed me, as much as I wanted and needed her._

_The feeling was acute and maddening. Slowly, her mouth opened to take me in, and my knees gave in submission__as I felt the back her throat on my sensitive tip._

I gripped myself harder.

_Her mouth was a plethora of pleasure. It invaded my senses. My eyes saw her face, her actions; my body felt hers, her hands, her mouth, the water... I could smell her pure scent, her arousal._

_My hips started thrusting forward, her mouth taking in what she could, allowing me to hit the back of her throat._

"_Oh God, Bella!"_

_My eyes widened as she pulled me out of her mouth, her hands grasped me, her touch teasing and taunting me. Her thumb added pressure to the head of my cock just over the slit as her hand twisted up and down over my length. I felt my body grow rigid, and my breathing hitched as I watched her motions in apt attention._

I could hear my phone ringing.

"Fuck!"

It threatened my fantasy. I felt my body stiffen. I didn't want to hear the machine. The only voice that would please me would be Bella's, and I knew better to hope it was her.

"Edward? Are you okay? I thought maybe you were home from your trip…" My mothers' voice seemed acutely loud, and I tried to keep my stamina, even when the threat of her voice tried to murder it.

"Maybe I'll try your cell? … call me?… okay… I love you… Bye."

My hands fell to my side. My jaw clenched, and I could feel the pressure in my teeth.

It was gone.

I grabbed the shampoo, lathering my hair, and then stood under the water to rinse. I imagined Bella's arms wrapping around me again, her dark eyes watching me curiously.

"Creoso n'alaquel, _nîn meleth." (Welcome back, my love.) Her voice soothed._I felt my tension of the interruption dissipate.

"_I have missed you." I touched the side of her cheek and was rewarded with a smile. She always seemed to react to that, either closing her eyes or pushing her face into my palm or with a smile._

_Her sweet smile turned devious. I watched as she lowered herself into the moss before she spread herself open for me. She had lost the silky dress she was wearing, and now, I couldn't help but look at her bare pussy and how it glistened with a mixture of her arousal and the waterfall._

"_Where were we?" I smirked._

_Bella licked her lips before she bit her bottom lip seductively._

_I couldn't wait to be inside her. I moved forward, stilling at her entrance as if I was asking for permission. When she nodded and smiled, I pushed forward until I was again encompassed by her warmth. It made me almost lose control._

_My hips began to move on their own volition. My hands clutched fistfuls of moss, and I pushed and pulled inside her._

I kneeled in the shower, panting. The warm water was turning cool over my skin. It felt as if I really was I was in the cool, crisp water of the waterfall.

" _Im irma a'." (I want you.)_

_I nodded, and Bella smiled. I closed my eyes. My need for her was acute and painful as my length thrashed in and out of her. She was pulling me to her, digging her nails into my flesh, but I kept pushing. I felt as if I was relentlessly punishing her body with the hardness of my cock and muscles. She seemed so fragile below me._

_I felt her still below me, her womb contracting and throbbing; milking my cock to coax out my ejaculate. I obliged, holding her to me as I pulsed inside of her._

I gasped loudly, taking in huge pants of air. I had never come so hard.

But my orgasm was short-lived as the stinging, cold water beat down on my sensitive skin. I could see where my ejaculate marked the shower, but I knew I was too weak yet to move. I hissed as the water turned colder, yet.

Somehow, I managed to turn off the water and rise. I wrapped my towel over my torso, recoiling as it felt like sandpaper even though it was moist with the shower's vapor.

I needed my bed.

I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow.

**A/N #3 I hope you liked it.. please let me know..**


	2. Chapter 2: Vegas Vixens RxEm

A/N**: This plot may seem familiar to some (as this will be ch2) hee hee, but I couldn't resist. I hope you like it. ****This is Rose/ Emmett with a bit of cameos of others… **

**With that said, I am calling creative liberties here since my stories will be a stretch mythology wise, and I need to make things work. It will be AU, OOC, with their respective mates, and of course, lemony- smut. So just sit back and read and relax for a bit. I am hoping this will be a fun ride. **

**I don't own… **

**She is Aphrodite. **

**Goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality.**

**And she was all of those things...**

**But did anyone see her as more?**

**Vegas Vixens**

Valentine's Day, present time

The crisp ocean air came up over the jagged rocks and swirled through her hair like a soft caress. Aphrodite smiled. It was like a mother's caress, if the sea was her mother and for all intents and purposes it was the only mother she could know.

There were rumors of her birth.

She knew this, she lived it.

It was rumored that she was fathered by Uranus' severed genitalia after it was thrown into the sea.

Aphrodite was said to have arose out of the aphros (sea foam) a Goddess. The story seemed so obscure, and it made her giggle as a child. But now, with the absence of a mother and a non-existent father, she felt alone.

Correction, she was alone.

Long ago, she sought answers and had gone to Zeus, wanting truth about her conception, but he gave more mystery than truth, more questions than answers. But his temper for her inquires gave her pause to ever ask again.

So she concentrated on the life she did have and dealt with it as best she could.

Her beauty gave root to offend others who harbored such jealousy, fearing that their men's lust would over take their minds, and thus over power the strongest of love.

But they failed to rationalize that Aphrodite did not seek their mates praise, attentions, nor did she seek sway them for herself. Why would she want a man whose heart and soul is affianced to another?

She knew her feelings, so it was unfathomable to her that they could feel such loathing towards her.

Her words of reassurance to calm their fears fell on deaf ears. So she stayed away, thickened her skin pricked by cruel words, and further grew into contempt, despising them.

Yet they prayed for her favors.

She scoffed at their hypocrisy.

But the sea was home. It calmed her nerves and eased her senses. It was with a needed break that she found herself watching the wave's crash and then retreat. The action seemed to mirror her life.

Mirror her demeanor.

Aphrodite was not one to cry, or linger on thoughts of those who would be a source of unwanted emotion.

She was cherished by those who prayed to her, begged of her if it gained their interest, but not loved.

She wanted love.

To love.

Feel it.

Feel consumed by it.

Be loved.

Feel real love.

Which brought her to this moment.

She had seen Apollo and his mate, the look of adoration in their eyes, their voices speaking kindly and thoughtfully towards each other. Normally, she would have sought Apollo's friendly attentions, yet since he found Bella, all banter between them had ceased.

She missed her time with Apollo. He was safe and as beautiful as she, so there was no completion or insecurities between them, but he was now in love.

She envied their love.

"You seem deep in thought, Goddess."

Aphrodite didn't move to greet the unwelcome voice but she gave an internal sneer.

"Have you given thought to Zeus' will?"

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes over the horizon line of the deep blue water. Her eyes always seemed to resemble the turbulence of the water. It told of her mood, but she did not wish to indulge Pythia with conversation by acknowledging her presence.

Of course, Aphrodite was made aware of Zeus' plan to marry her to Hephaestus, who was viewed as non-threatening, as to not create any wars.

With her long golden hair, lush curves and a killer smile, when she did smile, men were said that they would submit their will for her or fight to claim her as their own. Apparently, her beauty created wars. But if that were true, surely she would have known or seen proof of such actions?

Rationality in weak minds knew no limits.

But a decision needed to be made soon, about this marriage, and Zeus was not a patient God.

"Hmm, I take that as a no." Pythia sighed. "Aphrodite, may I make a suggestion?"

This peeked Aphrodite's interest.

Pythia saw Aphrodite's body shift slightly. She knew she must tread lightly: being an Oracle was fleeting to the Gods, but being Apollo's priestess did- minutely- put her at ease since Apollo had no intentions toward Aphrodite, there were no false intentions.

Pythia also had an interest to stay in Aphrodite's favor since she wished to gain the attention of a certain male and to accomplish that, she needed Aphrodite's help. But she couldn't think of him now. She needed to urge Aphrodite to take a quest to the human realm and that was going to be troublesome in itself.

"I was hoping that you would accompany me on a quest."

ooOOoo

"Apollo and his human toy are back at it."

Aphrodite sighed, closing the book she was pursuing to look at Artemis. Everyone knew that Apollo had gone below to seek a mate and that the girl was a muse's daughter, but had been raised by her mortal father. The union was not widely accepted, but with Apollo being the favored son of Zeus, there really wasn't much anyone could do about it.

And apparently the noise of their _union_ was distressing his twin, Artemis, the virginal Goddess.

The thought of Artemis as a _Virginal goddess_ made Aphrodite smile, as it was clearly a joke, but she could only encourage Apollo and Bella's union as it was something she wanted.

Aphrodite flicked her hand in nonchalance at her visitor, "I am sorry you are the virginal Goddess, Artemis, it must be difficult to bear witness to such behavior." Aphrodite said sweetly.

It was suspected the 'virginal' goddess was quite the opposite, yet to vocalize such ideas would be blasphemy. Rumors and accusations were not something Aphrodite wanted to present or concern herself with. If anything, she would promote such deeds, she was Aphrodite after all.

Love. Sex. Beauty.

Artemis sneered, peering out toward the azure sky and indigo sea. Her hair bounded behind her shoulders like a boiling fire. "Apparently Zeus approves of the union, somewhat. Hera, no doubt was a catalyst for them as she always had a soft heart for the muses."

Aphrodite wasn't sure if what Artemis was saying was true, but she didn't contest the words. Hera was known to suspect Zeus had fathered many of the muses himself, so she should not be inclined to favor them.

Quite scandalous. There always seemed to be a secret needing to be kept.

Blackmail was such a bitch.

Or in this case… a Muse.

Aphrodite recalled her conversation with the Oracle, Pythia. She stepped closer to Artemis, putting a hand on her shoulder, giving a slight pull backward so Artemis would turn to her.

Bright, wicked green eyes danced with Aphrodite's soft blue, "Artemis, it has been so long since I've been in love. I am thinking Apollo isn't far off. Maybe we should go seek some play things for ourselves."

Artemis' features twisted from confusion, shock, and then a sinful smile. She could appreciate the idea of getting away. "Like a vacation… with benefits?" She mused.

Aphrodite smiled and nodded, it was decided. "Pythia just made a similar suggestion. Will you come with us?"

IAGTM

Aphrodite covered her ears.

She felt the booming noise as soon as they entered the portal. She stepped inside, warily, noticing the mumbling people, noisy machines, and screaming children.

She didn't like excessive noise. It was so loud that it nearly overcame her senses.

There was a large array of faux sculpted figures that stood tall and defiant in the room. Their vacant stares over their adoring crowd seemed oddly familiar. She often felt that way toward those who prayed their wishes to her.

"Pythia," she complained with a sneer. "I find this less than humorous." Her arm flared around her as to prove her point.

Her nerves were shot and her calming breaths took in an offensive amount of smoke.

She was going to lose it.

Pythia gave her a small smile as she looked over the crowd. They were in the right place, she could feel it. She just needed to distract the Goddesses until things fell into place. She could see there was someone here that could interest Aphrodite if she would just allow it. Artemis, on the other hand may be problematic.

Aphrodite wrapped her arms around herself; Pythia had clothed her and it was distressing. She wore dark blue jeans with sparkles on the back pockets and a red top that had low neckline that draped over her breasts. She was not used to wearing such form fitting clothes. Artemis, though, seemed to embrace the new clothes. She wore a deep green mini-dress that barely covered her peaches-and-cream skin.

"My name isn't Pythia here; it's Alice, remember? And you would do well to call yourself another name Aphrodite. Artemis, you too."

Aphrodite's mouth pinched together in thought. It amused her greatly that she could be someone else, other than the Goddess of love, sex, and beauty. She could be herself.

Herself.

But who was she?

The thought was daunting.

Empowering.

Exciting.

She could be normal. She smiled. "What kind of name?"

"Just choose one… Ah-ha!" Pythia squealed. Artemis and Aphrodite searched in the direction Pythia was looking, but Aphrodite had to move aside a toddler who ran into her legs as if she were lost. She sought the parents of the child for a moment before the child giggled and ran off, being chased by a distressed woman.

She looked back to Pythia as her brows synched together. Surely her eyes deceived her? "Pythia, you cannot be serious?"

"What is this place?" Artemis sighed in wonder.

"Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas."

Artemis was pushed by a couple trying to take a picture of the figure behind her.

"Take our picture?" the couple said happily in broken English. Artemis frowned, looking at the box in the woman's hand.

"What would I do?"

"Point and click." The woman laughed as if Artemis' comment was a humorous joke.

Artemis waited for the couple to pose, pointed it toward them and clicked the button. She gave them a devious smile that gave Aphrodite and Pythia cause for alarm. But they waited until the couple was gone.

"What did you do, Artemis!" Aphrodite gasped.

"Nothing- just took the picture…"

Pythia smiled widely. "I see what you did… tsk tsk… we should go, before the come back to look for you."

Artemis snickered. "What are they going to do?"

Pythia grabbed the goddess' hands and started to pull them away. "Artemis took the picture of them, with Zeus' male parts in between their heads. There would be no way to crop it out either. Then she's enchanted it so it can't be blurred. Very childish."

Artemis shrugged.

Pythia glared playfully. "They were very religious. This won't be a memory they will keep."

Artemis cackled with her head back. She was having fun so far. She was really enjoying Vegas.

"So what's the plan, Pythia?"

"It's Alice, remember? And Vegas has this saying… 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'. I am thinking we should have a bit of fun, and I can see where we should start. Come on…. Let's go check in."

IAGTM

"There seems to be a battle tonight."

"A battle?" Artemis' eyes alit.

"A fight. It's like an event. Men, scantily dressed, full of sweat seem to "t_hrowdown_-"

"What is a throwdown?"

"It's slang. It means to fight." Alice said, exasperated.

Aphrodite was getting frustrated. It had been too long since she had been down here. The humans seemed to speak so strangely, with so many different things to grasp. They had been in their room at Caesar's Palace for an hour, and even with its plush furniture with modern conveniences, she missed home.

Artemis opened the doors and walked onto the small patio, overlooking the Las Vegas Strip. The lights glowed below and the valley glittered with street lights and traffic.

"Anyway, we have tickets. I have already brought our clothes." Pythia handed both Aphrodite and Artemis their garment bags, ushering them into their adjoining rooms to bathe.

ooOOoo

Ares walked up and down the pier. He enjoyed the time he spent wandering around and generally avoiding what was expected of him. He could grasp that as the God of Warfare and Manly Virtues he had many items that sought his attention, but he was bored with all of it.

He liked to fight.

He was good at it too. Although he didn't know how much longer it would be that he could remain here, doing as he pleased. It had been too long already.

But he had to get away.

He was Emmett McCarty here. He had gotten the name from the newsprint of a man mauled by a bear. Both Ares and Emmett looked so alike, that it was nothing to acquire his persona.

With sharp, quick jabs at his trainer, Emmett concentrated on the task at hand. He was going to fight yet another human, who were amazingly simple to overcome, but the fight let out aggressions he didn't know he possessed.

Emmett tuned out the words. He knew all there was to know about strategies and abilities to fight, but he nodded at appropriate times.

As if on cue, he heard the announcements that would bring his opponent into their cage, and within mere moments he would join him.

ooOOoo

"Can you feel the excitement?"

Pythia bounced as they walked down to the base of the fenced in cage.

"Remember… I am Alice. You are Rosalie, Aphrodite and Artemis is Victoria. It's important to remember and to refer to ourselves with our human names." Pythia gave each of them a stern look and waited for their acknowledgement. Once she had it, she started bouncing in her seat.

"So they fight in this cage?"

Alice nodded, eagerly. "Yep. Maybe we'll get some sweat or blood thrown on us."

"Disgusting." Rosalie shrank away from the stage.

"Exciting! Victoria rebutted, and then waved down the human selling food.

Country music blared, flavored with Kid Rock's vocals and Alice stopped bouncing. She was waiting for this very moment.

She would finally see him. Aphrodite would finally succumb to her heart.

ooOOoo

Emmett felt different tonight. His body, usually apt and ready for a good fight, felt different. Being a God of Male Virtue, he knew what it was.

It was a female.

She was making his body react and being in a cage surrounded by a hundreds of people, millions of viewers watching on the television...

It was not the time or the place to be hard.

"Fuck." He glared. He would use this anger to his benefit, then go on to his second job to release his problem.

He watched the other opponent walk down, greeting his fans, laughing and smiling. It was going to be an easy, feat.

After listening to the refs warnings and rules, the fight started and Emmett went full force at the poor human. He pounded the shit out of his face and chest. He kicked the guy until he fell, and then Emmett easily overcame him, curling his arm around the man's neck and squeezing.

Then the man tapped the mat before he passed out.

Easy.

The ref called the match, he did his interview and laughed joyously as he told them his opponent was virile and worthy, though it was untruthful.

Then he went back into the locker room, showered, dressed and left for his next job.

ooOOoo

Rosalie, Alice, and Victoria went to the hotel to change after the fight. The energy between the three bounced as they recalled how wondrous the man in the fight was.

But Rosalie was the most smitten and she wasn't ever 'smitten'.

"Where to next, oracle?" Rosalie smiled.

"Oh," Alice smiled devilishly, "Actually, we're staying in tonight. I thought like a girl's night? Loud music, dancing, you know…"

Victoria glared at Alice. "That is the best thing you can come up with in Vegas?"

Alice nodded. "Let's just play it by ear, if we want to do something after bonding time, we can... it's still early. Until then, let's play dress up, do make up, and dance!"

Begrudgingly, the other two women agreed. They turned on the radio full blast, showered, ordered room service, made fun of the random humans they could see from their window, and just enjoyed themselves.

That was, until there was a knock on the door.

Alice opened the door without thought.

With a click of the opened door the wood bound forward, hitting the wall and knocking Alice backward. The men before her gave her pause. Both were blonde, long haired, and lithe.

Victoria screamed.

Then there was a gun. Pointing at her.

"Nobody move!"

The blond with curls glared. His deep blue eyes watched the woman before him, before he smirked. They, luckily, were beautiful.

James followed Jasper in the room, directing the three women to sit on the couch, his own gun pointing at them. One would watch the girls while the other would ransack the room before the fun would begin.

He had eyes for the redhead.

ooOOoo

"You didn't see this coming, Oracle?" Victoria seethed. But being in the human realm, there was no way for her to seriously harm the girl.

But the man with the dark eyes watched her as she watched him.

He was dangerous.

His body was thin, the black leather jacket was dirty and worn and the pants he wore low on his hips bordered the lovely toned abs and lick-able V.

"Yes, Alice," Rosalie sneered, "I can't believe you didn't see this coming. And where's the phone, pray tell? Oh, yes. We don't have one. Only the landline."

"Maybe someone heard the scream and called?" Alice mused, watching the curly blond destroy all of her clothes, rummaging through her jewelry.

She really couldn't care.

He was magnificent.

He wore brown shit kickers, dirty and rugged, and old worn pants, with holes showing very tempting tanned skin. His plain plaid shirt was un-tucked, tight, and unbuttoned down his chest.

YUM.

"Hurry the fuck up, Jazz." James glared at the door.

Any minute.

Jasper walked into the room holding a pair of panties in his hand. "Some one is a dirty girl." He smirked.

James grabbed up the fabric, raised it to his nose and took in a deep breath, eyes closed, head back. When he opened his eyes they were wild with lust, with want and landed on Victoria.

She squirmed under his glare, which was not normal for her. She was usually a vindictive bitch, but he… he seemed different. He commanded submission.

All the sudden the door bound open behind the two men, and a cop clad in blue, with his night stick in one hand and gun in the other, stood there daunting.

"Police!" He yelled, though not very loud, and shut the door behind him.

The girls gasped in shock and fear, watching the policeman walk towards the two blond men before he turned to the girls.

They were in various levels of shock, awe, and fear.

Perfect.

"I hear there's been a disturbance,"

Rosalie looked at the cop. There was something very curious about him. He seemed familiar.

"They are robbing us," Alice said. She smiled at Jasper. Her head turning shyly for a moment before she licked her lips. She knew what he really was, and this "robber" thing was hot, yes, but she wanted more. She wanted him to take over.

She would make an excellent hostage, she thought.

Jasper stalked forward towards the tiny black-haired sprite. He could feel the feelings she was emitting and he craved them.

"Stop!" The cop commanded and moved his gun towards Jasper. Jasper stilled his gun on Alice, as he glared at the cop.

"Who was the screamer?" The cop asked the woman, James motioned for Victoria and the cop reached behind him, grabbed his handcuffs and threw them to James.

It was then the girls realized that the three men were in on this together.

James stalked forward, putting his gun in the waistband of his jeans before taking the peaches-and-cream colored hands of the redhead in his, before he handcuffed them tightly. He moved forward, taking a deep breath from behind her ear. "I can smell your sex."

Victoria gasped as he smirked, moving away.

The cop moved around the room, picking something up. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

Music blared from within the room, loudly.

All three men dropped their guns, striking a pose, before they each took their time ripping off their clothes.

They seemed to have Velcro seams.

Agile bodies twisted seductively in front of the women, listening to their shrieks and gasps. It was an aphrodisiac, made them want to do more, and tonight, they would.

ooOOoo

The cop put Rosalie's hands on his chest. He could feel her nerves as her hands fluttered over the tight muscles.

Jasper and James had long separated the three women, dancing for them, but it was time to get down to business. They went into the two rooms, leaving Rosalie alone with the cop.

Never before had they agreed to fuck their clients, but looking at the girls, Emmett knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

He took his nightstick, pulling up the skirt of her dress, using it to make her legs spread apart, then using the tip against her clit with the beat of the music.

Rosalie watched him warily, still trying to place him, her body doing what he demanded without much thought or care.

She could see him through the boxers, thick and hard. His body moved over hers, giving her a lap dance before he smiled slyly.

"Can't figure it out, _Rosalie_?"

Rosalie gasped, her wide eyes narrowed, watching him. He pushed her back into the couch, moved over her, grinding his erection over her.

Her breath shuddered out.

"I saw you at my fight,"

Rosalie moaned. She should have realized it was the same man, but she was too busy noticing his muscles and movements than to notice the boyish face and bright golden eyes.

"That was you, wasn't it, Rosalie?" He smirked, grinding hard enough into her that his dick popped out of the opening in his boxers.

Her eyes landed on the girth, a moan escaping. He was so ready for her. So hard.

"Or should I call you, Aphrodite?"

Emmett smirked knowing that everything would click into place now.

Rosalie's eyes went wild; deep dark blue watched his gold before rolling back and closing. He had her dress up over her hips, her panties wet. His fingers pushed into her clit, swirling the wetness around before his fingers pushed inside her.

"It is Aphrodite, isn't it?" He laughed, two fingers pushed and curled inside her. She could feel that she was close.

"Yes,"

"Yes?" He laughed. "Yes, what?"

Her head shot up watching his smiling face. He was so fucking hot. So amazing how he took charge of her needs and wants. He knew who she was, and as her body writhed under the movement of his hands, she tried to recall who he was.

He had to be a god.

She internally cringed that she had not paid attention to the men around her. They always seemed the same and she had lost any patience for them.

"Ohh," She moaned, his fingers pumped as his face moved from in front of hers until he suddenly sucked on her clit. Her hips bucked, as she screamed her orgasm.

"You are going to scream my name, next, Aphrodite. I am going to fuck you so hard that you will forget everything you know, everything you're expected to do. Won't you? You will belong to me."

"Oh, yes!" Rosalie shuddered, feeling the after effects of her orgasm. This man could command her body.

"You ready for me, baby?" He moved over her, looking into her eyes. He waited until she nodded her head.

"Good. I am going to love fucking your sweet pussy. I am going to love hearing my name screamed from your lips as you come. You know my name, baby?"

He stood up, pulling down the offending boxers down over his hips. His dick bobbed with the movement, slightly.

Aphrodite smiled; spreading herself open as her fingers gingerly touched herself.

"Yes, Ares. I am ready for you to fuck me."

A chill moved over his body, hearing her words.

Like a predator moving over his prey, he mounted the soft golden haired goddess, and pushed himself deep inside her.

It was the most amazing feeling.

He watched her eyes, caught her sharp gasps of breath as her body adjusted to his side, he was the God of manly virtues, after all, and his size often took some getting used to.

Slowly he moved within her, pushing in and pulling out. His mouth needed to taste hers and when he pushed harder inside her; he was there to swallow her moans. It was time.

He thrust inside sharply, pulled out, pushed in, and making each motion harder and harder. He knew she could take it.

Fucking her was now the best part of his life.

"Mmm, baby, you like this cock? You like my hard dick fucking your sweet pussy?"

Rosalie gasped, as Emmett pulling her up off the couch, still deep within her, and pushed her over the side of the couch, pulling out of her. Her body folded over the armrest before taking him inside her again.

He pumped her relentlessly, pulling her hips toward his, smacking the light golden skin with his hand and making her clench as her skin reddened.

"You like that, baby?" His hand fell on her skin again and she moaned loudly. She didn't care if Victoria or Alice could hear her, she was sure that they were also being played with in the other rooms.

"You want to come, baby?"

"Yes!" She gasped, fingers clutching the fabric of the couch. Her knuckles were white, trying to hold on.

"Doesn't sound… like you… mean it." He sneered with each hard thrust.

"Oh, fuck, YES!" She screamed. Her body was so tired, so excited. She had never had a lover like this.

"Fucking scream my name!"

Large hands pulled her hips back and one of the hands fumbled with her swollen clit. He knew she was close so he pinched at the bundle of nerves, swirling the pads of his fingers around it, and then pinched it again.

Her body locked down on his as she became rigid, squealing his name as he felt her milking his cock. He gave it to her, marking her internally as his.

Only his.

"You are fucking mine, Aphrodite."

She moaned, but it wasn't enough for him.

"Say it. Say you're fucking mine."

"I am yours, Ares, only yours."

It was then that his body folded into hers, rolling her onto the couch and watching her as she slept within his arms.


End file.
